An electric bed is used for caring, for example. This electric bed is composed so as to be capable of performing not only back lifting-up or back lifting-down operation, or knee lifting-up or knee lifting-down operation, but also rising and lowering operation for rising or lowering the bed. For example, a caregiver cares for a care receiver in a state where a bed is rised, so that the caregiver can perform caring work in an easy posture without bending his/her waist. Additionally, the care receiver lies on the bed in a state where the bed is lowered, the care receiver can reduce an impact in a case where the care receiver turns over and falls from the bed. FIG. 22 shows a schematic view of a conventional electric bed.
In the conventional bed 100 shown in FIG. 22, a switch provided in a remote controller 101 is pressed, so that an actuator is driven to perform rising and lowering operation of the bed. In the conventional bed 100, the operation is performed only while the switch is pressed, and the operation stops when a hand separates from the switch.
Recently, in the electric bed used for caring, the bed can be further lowered to a low position in order to reduce an impact in a case where a care receiver turns over and falls from the bed. When such a bed is lowered, a clearance between a lower end of the bed and a floor is reduced, thereby causing a possibility that a foot or the like of a caregiver or a care receiver is sandwiched between the lower end of the bed and the floor.
As a means for solving this problem, an electric bed, in which when the bed reaches a height at which a foot or the like may be sandwiched (hereinafter, sandwiching height), lowering operation stops once and warning is performed by a buzzer even a lowering switch of a remote controller is pressed, and when the lowering switch is pressed again, the lowering operation restarts, is proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).